The Kanto Story
by Yumiko21
Summary: What happens when you combine Pokemon, Millennium magic and Yugi? A whole lot of trouble.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Blah blah" indicates speaking

"_Blah blah" _indicates mindspeak

"Blah blah" indicates Pokè speak

'_Blah blah'_ indicates personal thoughts

_Our story begins a few days after Battle City ended but before Yami entered his memory world._

It was another fine day in Domino city. The birds were chirping on the trees lining the busy car filled road. Every now and then someone would walk by and gaze up into the dusty blue sky. The endless skyscrapers towering above you while the trees blowing gently in the wind.

All this was lost on a boy named Yugi as sat under a shady tree playing his Pokémon game on his game boy advance. Yugi is 16 years old with red and black spiked hair and several yellow bangs of hair just above his forehead. Yugi was wearing a buckled collar with a long sleaved jacket over his white undershirt. Around his neck he wore on a chain a gold pyramid with several indents on it showing the individual pieces. On the front there was an eye shaped piece with two lines coming down from it. While one remained straight the other curved into itself. There was also a small ring on the top so Yugi could wear the chain around his neck.

_"Yugi, are you going to sit there and play that game all day?"_

Yugi looked up and saw the familiar transcendent face of Yami staring back at him.

"No, Why?"

_"Because you suggested coming to the park to have fun and play games, not to play that game all day. How do you play anyway?"_ Yami's curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Sorry, besides it's kinda had to have fun with someone only I can see."

"_Point taken, you didn't answer my second question."_

"I'll show you when we get home" Yugi said, standing up.

"_Fine but, I'm going to keep you to that promise"_ and with that Yami disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. Sighing, Yugi put his game boy advance inside his jacket and proceeded to walk the short mile home while ignoring the passing cars. On the way he tried to think of a way to explain his Pokémon game to a 5000 year old Pharaoh.

When he walked through the door he was pleasantly surprised to find his Grandpa on break, reading the newspaper at the table in the kitchen. Quietly he ducked through the back door and up the stairs into his room.

Yugi spent the next half hour teaching Yami the rules of his Pokémon game so that if he wanted to play he wouldn't delete the game. Yami learnt the rules quickly enough. Soon Yugi was telling Yami his favourite Pokémon was Pikachu because it was friendly, social and loyal, just like him. When his Grandpa called him down to help him with something.

When he saw what was going on he was shocked.

A teen with platinum coloured hair was standing in the door way. His pointed golden earrings unnaturally still while the four gold bands around his neck and the 6 on his arms shimmering against the warm glow of the sunny day outside. His purple-white shirt sleeveless shirt was flapping lazily in the outside wind. His black pants casting a menacing shadow.

Marik Ishtar was there but he didn't look normal. He looked like he was taken over by the Millennium Rod again, But that was impossible because the Rod was in Yugi's room. Yugi knew because he had passed it on his way downstairs.

"Well, look who finally turned up. I was thinking I would have to hurt one of your friends to bring you down." Mailk said icily. His violet eyes turning into a dark scowl.

"Mailk?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"No, Marik"

"I thought you were in the shadow realm."

"I was but I broke free and look at all the friends I brought with me"

It was now that Yugi looked around and saw Téa, Tristan, Joey, Ryou and to Yugi bewilderment Kaiba, (all knocked out) pinned against the wall with some invisible force keeping them still.

"What are you doing Marik? Why are you here?" Yami asked, taking control of Yugi's body.

Instead of an answer Marik raised his hands and shot a burst of white power at Yami and his friends.

"Yugi, hold on, I can't... stop… whatever...he's...doing."

The next thing Yugi knew it was all dark.


	2. Chapter 1 Where am I?

Chapter 1

Where am I?

"Blah blah" indicates speaking

"_Blah blah" _indicates mindspeak

"Blah blah" indicates Pokè speak

'_Blah blah'_ indicates personal thoughts

When Yugi awoke he was lying in some long grass on the side of some road with the Sun high in the Sky.

_'Where am I, What happened, Where's Yami?'_ Were his immanent thoughts

When Yugi curiously stood up he discovered that he was only about one foot in height and even for him that was small.

Where was everyone? Yugi remembered being attacked by Marik and then suddenly he was lying in this field.

Then he suddenly realized he was yellow. Looking over himself he discovered he had a lightning bolt tail, red cheeks and two long ears.

Somehow he had become a Pikachu.

He decided to climb up a tree and wait for someone he recognised to come along because he was sure he wasn't the only one in this world.

Soon enough he saw a trainer that looked like Marik walking up the hill. Except this person had a small backpack on his back and Pokeballs jingling in his waist He was about to go him but then he remembered that Marik had attacked them and he was safer waiting for someone else to come along. Something bothered him though; why was he was a Pikachu in the first place?

Settling down for another long wait he decided to try and remember what had happened before he became a Pikachu.

Soon enough another person came walking up the hill. As before Yugi hid himself so that he could see who it was but the person coming didn't see him.

First he saw a Charmander that had a yellow body, a dark red and orange tail and a pale creamy-yellow belly, the Charmander was also wearing a red scarf with a flame picture on it around his neck. The next thing that Yugi saw is what made him come out of his hiding spot. The person was medium height and had pointy red-black-yellow hair. He was wearing a blue jacket and shirt and also blue pants. He also had the familiar golden pyramid shape of their Millennium Puzzle. He also had a medium sized sandy coloured backpack on.

Abandoning his recent sense of fear he leapt for the trainer and ignoring the trainer's cry of surprise he moved to rest just out of sight on his shoulder, he looked around at the big blue sky just happy to be with his partner.

"Hey, get off of him" a shout of anger coming from the ground.

Yugi looked down at the sound of the voice to see the yellow Charmander glaring up at him.

Yugi glared back until, "Wait ... that Charmander just spoke English ... in Joey's voice" he muttered to himself and away from Yami's ear. Putting 2 and 2 together he suddenly jumped down from the still startled trainers' shoulder and raced towards the now startled Charmander and gave him a hug as well.

"It's good to see you Joey".

"Uhhh it's good to see you too, I guess, wait who are you and how do you know my name?"

"One, you just told me, and Two I think I would know my best friends when I see them."

The trainer and Joey looked blank for a second but then their looks of confusion turned into big joyful smiles.

"Yugi?" They asked at the same time.

Doing a back flip and surprising himself as much as the others he said "the one and the same".

Now he was the one being hugged, they stopped when he said "Uh, could you stop now, I can't breathe."

"Sorry, Yugi we're just happy to see you. That's all" Yami said.

"What are ya doing here anyways, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Same as you guys, I guess, but I don't even know where we are" Yugi said shrugging.

"Hold on" Yami said pulling a map from his backpack. "We're somewhere north on Pallet Town" he told them putting it back in his bag.

"Pallet Town?" "As THE Pallet Town in the Pokémon world?" Yugi asked.

"I guess so" he replied.

"I still don't get what's going on, are you saying that we're in da Pokémon world?" Joey asked his yellow head twisting in confusion.

"That would be my best guess, Joey"

"Oh, so how do we get back to our world?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know but why don't we see if we can get to the next town for now?" Yami said.

"Fine by me, but first" Yugi jumped up and touched one of his yellow paws onto the limp Pokéballs at Yami's waist. The ball gave a short ping to indicate that Yugi had been caught.

"What did you do that for?" Yami asked after letting Yugi back out.

"So other people can't mistake me for a wild Pokémon and try to capture me" Yugi said.

"I think I understand now, oh here put this on" Yami said passing Yugi a scarf mush like Joey's out of his backpack except this one was yellow and had a lightning bolt on it.

"What's this for?"Yugi asked.

"In case we get separated other trainers will know that you already belong to someone and hopefully they won't try to capture you." Yami explained.

"Ok, can we get going now?" Joey asked "before the other trainers come."

"Other trainers?" Yugi asked as they started to walk along the path.

"Yes, apparently 4 trainers were to start their journey today; Marik, Me, and two other trainers who the professor didn't tell us.

"Professor... as in THE Professor Oak?"

"Yeah" Joey said.

"So, he led me into a huge room with three Pokéballs on a small coffee table.

He released a green Bulbasaur with four legs, a big green bulb on its back and various dark-green markings on its body. The Bulbasaur just stared at me.

Next he released a blue Squirtle with a brown shell two blue arms and legs coming out of it and a yellow chest; it also had a big curly blue tail. The Squirtle gave a little shriek and retreated back into its brown shell looking terrified of me.

Finally he released a Charmander; the Charmander was yellow with a cream belly and a dark orange and yellow tail. The Charmander took one look at me and then jumped at me and wouldn't let go so I chose the Charmander.

"He then gave me a Pokédex); five Pokéballs and he even gave me this fully stocked backpack"

"So, you're registered as a trainer with a Shiny Charmander as your starter" Yugi interrupted.

"Yes, but it wasn't until we started walking up the hill did Joey tell me who he was."

"It didn't surprise you?" Yugi interrupted again.

"I was a little shocked but I quickly recovered."

Yugi took this time to look around them and saw several trees that didn't look very healthy and also the green grass looked dry and one foot step on it could shatter all the grass around it.

"Hey look there's Viridian City just up ahead. I time just flew by didn't it guy's." Joey called out to them a few feet ahead clearly not listing to Yugi and Yami talking.

"Oh, while were in a town and around other people can you two act like other Pokémon because talking Pokémon might freak some people out and attract unwanted attention".

"Ok, I guess that fair" Yugi said.

"Oh Joey can you go back into the Pokéball please?" Yami tried to ask casually.

"WHAT, why?" Joey asked.

"One; you're a shiny Pokémon and is going to be spotted very quickly, and two; I might be able to get away with having one Pokémon out because Pikachu's are said to hate Pokéballs, no offence Yugi".

"None taken".

"Ok, I'll go into the Pokéball but I want out as soon as possible".

"Thank-you Joey" Yami said recalling Joey back to his Pokéball in a beam of red light.

* * *

Later that day Yami was walking up the many steps towards the Pokémon Center with Yugi on his shoulder. When they reached the top their way was blocked by the Marik look-alike.

"So, you managed to find Yugi" he said.

"What do you want Marik?" Yami asked careful to keep his temper in check and to avoid the sparks coming from Yugi's cheeks on his shoulder where he had decided to perch himself for the moment.

"Why? Simply to have a battle and to see if you can beat me and my Pokémon" Marik said coldly.

"When and where" Yami asked sensing that a battle was the only way to pass.

"Now and come with me" he said walking towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 2 Yami's First Battle

Chapter 2

Yami's First Battle

When they had reached a certain point in the forest he turned around and said "This should be far enough, now you have no reason not to use your Charmander."

Yami flinched, _how did he know about Joey?_

"Is a 2 on 2 battle, O.K with you?" Marik asked.

"Fine, let's go Yugi"

"O.K"

"Go Pidgey"

A tiny brown winged bird Pokémon with a cream chest suddenly appeared in a burst of white light.

Yami's Pokédex immediately activated:

_Pidgey the small bird Pokémon. _

_Pidgey are normally quite docile and hate to fight. Although if provoked Pidgey can turn quite nasty and spray everything nearby with a powerful sand attack._

"Where am I?"it asked, looking around. Then noticing Yugi it said "Oh, is this a battle? Goodie goodie!"

"Yami did that Pidgey just speak English?" Yugi asked surprised.

"No, I only heard it say 'pid, gey, ge Pidgey'.

"Well I just heard it talk"

"That's impossible, unless maybe you turning into a Pokémon allowed you to understand other Pokémon".

"Hey, that must be it"

"HEY, are you two going to talk all day or are we going to battle?" Marik shouted at them.

"SORRY" Yami shouted back. "Yugi Thundershock" Yami cried out

"Pidgey dodge that" Marik said to the still confused Pokémon.

Yugi generated the strongest thundershock he could and sent it at the Pidgey before it could lift off and avoid it. It was an instant knock out.

Recalling the fainted Pokémon Marik said "you're useless, I shall deal with you later". "Now I send out Bulbasaur" he said with a snarl.

A green, four legged Pokémon with a big green bulb on its back and various dark-green markings on its body appeared in a burst of white light.

"Oh, do I have to fight again? This fight better be better than the last one" he said for it was clearly male.

Yami's Pokédex immediately activated again:

_Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. _

_Bulbasaur are normally quite calm. Bulbasaur receive most of its nutrients from the bulb on its back. Bulbasaur are very hard to find and capture in the wild._

"Yugi return" Yami called out to Yugi. "Go Joey"

Joey appeared in a burst of white light looking confused as to why they were in a forest but a tackle from the Bulbasaur soon brought him back to reality.

"Joey can you try an Ember attack?" Yami shouted after Joey had picked himself up.

"WHAT, I don't know how to do that" Joey shouted at Yami, startled.

"Please give it a try, Joey" Yami pleaded.

"O.k. I'll try" Joey tried his hardest and produced a small ember attack that ended up flying several feet to the left of the Bulbasaur. Several tries later Joey's attack finally hit the Bulbasaur and then he ran in and did a powerful scratch attack that finally fainted the Pokémon.

"O.k. Marik I beat you now tell us how to get back to our world" Yami demanded.

"You have to get all the Gym badges but I doubt you can do that" he cackled as he returned Bulbasaur to its Pokéball and walked away.

"WAIT" Yami shouted but Marik had already disappeared.

Yami walked back towards the Pokémon center but was suddenly stopped by a Pidegotto standing on a branch above them.

The Pidegotto was a cream colour with many different coloured tail feathers; it also had a pink crow of hair above his black lined eyes.

Yami's Pokédex immediately activated again:

_ Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon._

_ Pidgeotto are the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto, unlike Pidgey are much fiercer and will attack anything in its territory. Trainers should use extreme care while trying to catch this Pokémon._

"Go this way instead" it said in perfect English flying to a different path to the one they were on, surprising Yami.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked recognising the voice of one of his friends.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked, suddenly not quite as scared.

"Waiting for you".

"For us?"

"Yes, I won't join your team yet but what I can do is guide you through this forest, for this is the start of the Viridian Forest.

"Isn't that a big maze?" Joey asked.

"Yes but, with me as your guide you won't get lost".

"How do you know your way around? We were only sent here today".

"Yes but, I can fly and I flew all over the forest today and found the shortest route to Pewter City".

"So we will see you tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Yes I will be waiting here for you".

"Thank-you" and with that Yami, Yugi and Joey turned around and headed back towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry if the battle scene wasn't to good but I'm a little rusty with them.

About the Pidgey...I just always imagined them to be very active and high spirited.


	4. Chapter 3 Getting through the forest

Chapter 3

Viridian Forest

Yugi and Yami made their way back to the Pokémon Center (Joey returned to his Pokéball) When the got there Yugi and Joey were given to nurse Joy to be healed while Yami rested in a comfortable room for trainers

The next day the three of them left the Pokémon Center for the Viridian Forest.

Before going however they stopped at the local PokéMart to buy some supplies they were sure they would need; some more Pokéballs just in case, a few Potions, an Antidote and a Paralyse heal just in case.

Ryou was waiting for them right where he said he would be then all four of them entered the deeper parts of the forest. For the most part Yami would follow Ryou with Yugi on his shoulder. Joey was in his Pokéball because he was shiny and they had seen trainers wandering about and didn't want them to see a talking Pokémon. Every now and then they would come across a trainer wanting to battle and he would alternate between Yugi and Joey to battle.

The sheer size of the forest amazed them if it wasn't for Ryou they would have been lost for days on end. They had also found several items on the ground including three Potions, unused Pokéball and two antidotes.

The majority of trainers in the forest had a Caterpie, a green caterpillar with two red antennas and several white rings on the side of its body or a Weedle, a horned orange caterpillar that was said to be very poisonous.

Sometimes they would come across a trainer with a Metapod, the evolution of Caterpie. Metapod was only a green cocoon with eyes but they evolved into a Butterfree and also Kakuna, the evolved form of Weedle. Kakuna was like Metapod, really just one big gold cocoon. The Pokédex said that Kakuna evolve into Beedril.

And they also spotted other Pikachu darting along the tree branches but the Pikachu were startled easily and stayed far away from them and as a result they only spotted a few of them.

Yami caught a Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle and a Kakuna along with a Pidgey and Rattata before entering the forest. These Pokémon were immediately sent back to Professor Kauri via the Pokédex transport system.

Around nightfall they set up camp deciding that they wouldn't reach Pewter City today. They made a small campfire with help from Joey's ember attack. Yami, Joey and Yugi were eating apples while Ryou had gone off to find some berries for himself.

After Dinner Yugi helped Yami understand berries in case he ever needed to use them he wouldn't give them the wrong one instead. Joey entertained himself by practicing his other moves in case one day he couldn't use any flame attacks, and Ryou rested for the next day. Eventually they all fell fast asleep, Yami, against a tree trunk, Yugi, by Yami's legs, Ryou up in a tree trunk hollow and Joey, on the fire proof mat set up for him so he wouldn't burn the forest down with his tail.

The next day they were up bright and early, packed up the camp and set off again. They found a few more trainers today and Yami again alternated between Yugi and Joey so that they both would get experience.

The day was quiet and in between trainer battles Yugi and Yami would just look up at the clouds and just relax. The result ended in Ryou having to find them several times when they strayed off the path.

Eventually they reached the end of the forest and Pewter City was just over a few hills. They turned back to Ryou who, despite their protests wouldn't be joining their team for a while. Ryou was about to fly off when Yami stopped him and at least asked him to wear one of the scarfs he had so other trainers might not try to capture him. Ryou agreed and with promises to look out for the others on his flights, he took off over Viridian forest and angling towards Cerulean City.

With their backs Yami, Yugi and Joey made their way towards Pewter City completely unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

"This is a big city" Joey said amazed the next day as they entered Pewter city.

"Come on Joey, Domino City is way bigger than this" Yugi replied as Joey was returned to his Pokéball.

"Where's the Poké centre, Yugi?" Yami asked, completely lost.

"Up the road and to the left" Yugi replied.

* * *

Along the way to the Poké Centre they passed several bug catchers.

"Why are there so many bug catchers? Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Most of the trainers here aren't serious trainers. But the gym leader is very tough. Especially for me and Joey."

"Why's that?"

"If I'm right, the gym would be a rock type gym, fire types are weak to rock types and electric attacks don't hurt them much." Yami said.

"So we better train harder to beat him?"

"That would be about right."

At that point they entered the Pokécentre and Yugi wisely stopped talking.

While Yugi and Joey we're in having their check up Yami was trying to figure out a way to win against this rock guy. He tried every way that Yugi and Joey could win but they all ended in Yami losing. Either he needed a new Pokémon or they each needed to learn a new move. In the end he ended up walking around town.

Eventually he ended up at the gym. He started to walk in but was stopped by a gym referee wanting to know what he was doing.

* * *

"Ok, I see your problem" he said after Yami had explained the situation to him.

"Yeah, my current Pokémon can't take on a rock type and I don't know what else to do".

"I think I might have a solution to your problem" the referee said.

"Really, what" Yami asked his spirits rising.

"Tomorrow come back here and I'll help you train and teach your Pokémon some new moves".

"Why do you want to help me? You only met me today" Yami asked.

"Because old man Flint is getting over confident and you look like you could put him in his place".

"Ok we'll come back tomorrow, Bye".

* * *

It was getting pretty late anyway and as Yami made his way back to the Poké Center. His spirits were higher than they were for a since they were sent to this weird world. When he got back to the red and white domed building he found Nurse Joy and had Joey and Yugi returned to him. They were able to rent out a room in the Poké centre and Yami was wondering how to explain to them that he had signed them up for training. In the end he decided to come out and tell them.

"How do you two feel like learning new moves?" Yami casually asked them as they watched T.V. in their room.

"I wouldn't mind so much" Joey said sitting on a fire proof mat on the floor almost totally engrossed on the T.V.

"I was wondering when you would ask that" Yugi said from his spot on the bed, a knowing look in his eye.

"How-?"

"We may not share the same body but I can still read your mind" Yugi said. "Even when I'm inside a Pokéball" he added.

"How long have you been reading my mind?" Yami asked.

"Ever since we exited the forest" Yugi said grinning. "But to answer your question, yes I would like to learn a new move".

"Great so we start training first thing in the morning"

"WHAT?" Joey shouted at Yami. "For your information, last night while I was practising, I learnt Metal Claw so I don't have to train" He said proudly.

"Fine" Yami said defeated. "Yugi, do you still want to learn a new move?"

"Fine by me" was Yugi's sleepy reply.

"See you tomorrow them" Yami said drifting off to sleep leaving Joey to his own devices.

* * *

"You've located the target?"

"Yes, it was last seen heading towards Mt Moon".

"Good".

"Why don't we try to catch it now?"

"We have to wait for the boss's signal before doing anything"

"How long will that be?"

"I'm not sure; I think he wants it to become stronger so we can test out our next device on it".

"Why does he want it to become stronger when it will be harder to catch?"

"I'm not sure, but we just do what the boss wants for the moment".

"So we have to wait here for a while?"

"Yes"

"Great". The thing said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 4 Pewter Gym

"Blah blah" indicates speaking

"_Blah blah" _indicates mindspeak

"Blah blah" indicates Pokè speak

'_Blah blah'_ indicates personal thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4

Pewter Gym

The next day Yami took Yugi back to the gym. They took little notice of the stone walls and wondered how the gym leader got that huge rock in front of the gym to stay in place. The hedges along the both sides road looked green and fresh ad well as recently trimmed.

Simply because they were in a rush.

"Come on, Yugi we're going to be late"

"Not my fault, the silly Jiggypuff stayed up all night signing that stupid song"

Finally they reached the entrance to the gym with only minutes to spare.

"You ready Yugi?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Ah your back" the referee said as they entered through the big stone doors.

"Yep, what move are you going to teach my Pikachu?"

"Iron tail"

"That would be fine, thank-you"

"My pleasure, this way please" he said, indicating that he should follow them.

A few minutes later they walked out of two orange doors into a rocky room with a Raichu standing there, obviously waiting for them.

The Raichu was double Yugi size standing up and was orange. It had a white belly and brown paws. His tail was almost triple the size of Yugi's tail and a lot skinnier. On his face he had yellow cheeks and brown-yellow ears.

Yami's Pokédex immediately activated again:

_Raichu the Electric mouse Pokémon._

_Raichu is the evolved from of Pikachu. Raichu are able to store 10,000 volts of electricity in their body. To discharge this electricity they use their tail as a ground to store the electricity harmlessly into the ground._

"This is Ray" the referee said, indicating the Raichu.

"Hello I'm Ray_" _he introduced himself.

Yugi just nodded his head, unsure if he could speak the Pokémon language properly.

The referee noted this behaviour but said nothing. "Right then let me give you a demonstration of thin moves power". "Ray use Iron tail on that rock" he said pointing to a medium sized rock a few metres away.

Ray jumped into the air with surprising grace and at the same time his tail glowed into a bright white colour. He smashed his tail into the rock and the rock exploded into a million tiny pieces.

"Wow" was all Yami could say.

"Shall we begin?" the referee asked.

* * *

It was a week later and Yugi had mastered Iron tail and Yami thought it was time they challenged the Gym leader Flint.

The gym area was basically a large arena with huge rocks strewn across the floor.

Yami entered the gym with Yugi on his shoulders and stood in the challenger square. Across from him was Flint.

Flint was a man of medium height with dark brown hair and tan coloured skin. His eyes were squinted up and Yami wondered how he could see at all. Flint was wearing a cream coloured sleeve-less shirt with light brown pants. He wore red unlaced sneakers.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle with no time limit" the referee said.

"Only the challenger may make substitutions.

"Go Geodude" Flint yelled throwing a Red and white Pokéball into the air.

Out popped a rocky Pokémon with two long arms attached to the round rock with Geodude's face on it. Yami wondered how it was going to move because it didn't have any feet.

Yami's Pokédex immediately activated again:

_Geodude the Rock Pokémon. _

_Geodude are famous for looking like boulders. When hiking you must be careful not to step on one or you might get rolled over by its small but powerful rollout attack._

"You ready Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi gave a tense nod and jumped from his shoulders into the ring.

"A Pikachu! Well this should be over nice and quick" Flint said overconfidently.

"Just try your best Yugi" Yami called.

"Let the mach begin"

* * *

"We'll go first, Yugi use quick attack to get in close and then use Iron tail" Yami yelled.

Using a great burst of speed, Yugi rushed in and delivered a powerful Iron tail on the geodude's head"

"Defence Curl, Geodude" Flint said calmly.

Raising its arm up the Geodude seemed to gain more defence.

"Iron tail again Yugi" Yami yelled across the room.

With another powerful Iron tail colliding with its skull the Geodude couldn't take any more and fainted.

"Good job Geodude" Flint said recalling the Geodude. "It's been a while since anyone could defeat my Geodude but my next Pokémon won't be as easy" he yelled over to Yami. "Go Onix" he yelled, throwing another Pokéball into the air.

A giant rock serpentine Pokémon appeared. The Onix was literally a living rock or several rocks as the case may be. On its head was a flat rock sticking up above its head at an odd angle. The Onix gave a loud roar and turned his head to the tiny Yugi who was frozen in fear.

Yami's Pokédex immediately activated again:

_Onix the Rock Snake Pokémon. _

_Onix spend most of their time underground and rarely surface. When they do surface you might want to hide because these Pokémon have a temper problem._

"Yugi, come back" Yami yelled seeing that Yugi would be no match for the giant Pokémon.

Yugi was only too happy to comply seeing as he was over powered and over sized against that giant Onix.

"Go Joey" Yami yelled throwing Joey's Pokéball once Yugi had safely gotten back to him.

"Joey appeared in a burst of white light, his tail burning brightly. Seeing the Onix he quickly turned around to Yami with the look of 'am I meant to fight that thing?' With a nod from Yami he turned his head back around and put himself into a fighting stance.

"Let round two begin" the referee said.

"Joey, start out with your Ember attack" Yami yelled.

Joey threw back his head and then blew powerful flames at the Onix but the attack seemingly did nothing to the huge snake Pokémon.

"Onix, Rock Tomb" Flint said still sounding calm.

Giant rocks surrounded Joey on all six sides and then as one rained down on him.

"JOEY" Yami screamed fearing the worst as the rocks slowly moved away allowing him a glimpse of Joey.

When the dust settled Yami saw Joey lying face down on the hard rock. Yami was about to recall him to his Pokéball when suddenly with an amazing spurt of courage Joey slowly stood up and then a amazing bright white light enveloped him.

When the light had dimmed Yami looked to see a Pokémon twice Joey's size standing in his place. The Pokémon was a bright yellow with a big horn on its head. It had a creamy colour belly and a longer tail with a large flame on the end of it.

Yami's Pokédex immediately activated:

_Charmeleon the Flame Pokémon. _

_Charmeleon the evolved form of Charmander. This Pokémon is known for having a hot temper, being very stubborn and not obeying their trainers. Trainers should be aware that this Pokémon will sometimes ignore trainer commands. Charmeleon require a lot more maintenance than Charmander._

"Wow, look at him" Yugi whispered amazed.

""What?" Yami asked confused, where had Joey gone?

"I never taught you about evolution, did I?" Yugi asked.

"No, what's evolution?"

"I'll explain later, for now all you need to know is that, yellow Pokémon is Joey and he's waiting for you to give him a command"

Yami looked over and saw that Joey was indeed staring over at him waiting for a command.

"Okay, uh"

"Joey"

"Right, Joey attack with metal claw"

"With an amazing new burst of speed Joey ran towards the Onix while his claws turned white, Joey jumped up onto the Onix's head and rammed his claws into the the giant rock snake's skull.

The Onix gave a shiver and then fell to the ground while Joey did a back flip off and landed safely onto the ground. Flint was giving Yami a look of absolute horror and fell to his knees.

* * *

That afternoon, after everyone had been healed using the gyms personal healing unit, Flint handed Yami a small gray badge in the size of a hexagon. He then said "I underestimated you and so I rightfully lost. So in honour I present you with this Boulder badge.

"Thank-you" Yami said.

"If you are collecting Gym badges, then Cerulean City should be your next stop but you are free to stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank-you, if I may ask what is the quickest way to Cerulean City?"

"Through Mt Moon would be the quickest but be careful."

"Thank-you for the warning and goodbye" Yami said turning towards the Pokémon center while looking at his new badge in the trainer case that Flint had given him.

Feeling happy he walked towards the Poké center ready to do anything in order to save his friends and to get back to their own world.

* * *

An

Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chaper. Review if you want me to continue the story.


	6. Chapter 5 Reaching Mt Moon

"Blah blah" indicates speaking

"_Blah blah" _indicates mindspeak

"Blah blah" indicates Pokè speak

'_Blah blah'_ indicates personal thoughts

* * *

Chapter 5

Reaching Mt Moon

A week later, Yami, Yugi and Joey set off from the Pewter City Pokémon Centre with the other trainers heading towards Mt Moon. On the outskirts of town they saw Ryou flying towards them so they stepped of the path and into the bushes so he could speak with them.

"What news, Ryou?" Yami asked as Ryou landed on his outstretched arm.

"Well, there are only a few trainers around Mt Moon so you should have no trouble getting through Mt Moon" Ryou informed them.

"Well that's good because we can't go any other way towardsCeruleanCity" Joey said pooping out of his Pokéball by himself and directing Ryou's attention.

"Joey? Is that you? Great Scott you've evolved" Ryou said his eyes widening in shock at Joey's new form.

"Yep, I'm now a Charmeleon" Joey said with pride.

"Well congratulations, now on to other business" he said quickly cutting Joey off "I flew over Mt Moon and found that the only way to get through the mountain is to walk through the cave in the dark using only Joey's flame to light the way."

"So we have to be very careful while going through the mountain?" Yami concluded.

"Yep, that would be about right" Ryou said preparing to take off.

"Wait, you haven't found anyone else have you?" Yami called as he flew off but Ryou just shook his head and flew off over Mt Moon.

* * *

Along the way they battled several other trainers including bug catchers and lass's. They were concerned when Yugi became poisoned but thanks to Yami stocking up on antidotes they healed him without too many problems.

Yami also managed to catch a Jigglypuff, pink Pokémon that looked like a balloon with a swirl on its head. 2 Nidoran (Male and Female). The male was pink with big ears, while the female was blue with small ears and finally an Ekans, a purple snake with yellow rings on it.

They had planned to be at Mt Moon's base by nightfall but due to all the trainer battles, they only covered half the ground that they had planned. But thanks to Yami's planning they had everything they needed to survive the night. Yugi was now teaching Yami about types.

"So Psychic is weak to Bug while Bug is weak to Fire attacks" Yami said, slowly learning.

"That's right, and Water is weak to Grass and Electric attacks". Yugi replied.

"I think I finally get the idea of these types" Yami said.

"That's good, so don't send Joey in against a water type or he might not live"

"Ok, now come on let's get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow"

"'K, 'night Yami"

"Goodnight Yugi, Joey"

Unknown to them they were being watched by three pairs of eyes.

* * *

The next morning after waking Joey up, they set off again in the direction of Mt Moon, wondering where the others were. Soon they came across three trainers who had nothing better to do than battle random trainers. Yami soon got into a battle with one of them.

She was around the same size as Yami and had one Pokéball hanging from her waist. She was wearing a blue, shirt, jeans, shoes and a cap with a Pokéball emblem stitched onto it over her light brown hair. She said her name was Volturnus.

Yami could see why, everything about her seemed to be about water, whether it was her clothes or her very cool personality.

Her friends looked exactly like her except one had red clothing instead of blue and Yami could sense A very impatient nature surrounding him. A Charmander sat at his feet.

The other had green clothes and had a very calm nature. As if one bad word could bring her to break. She had a Bulbasaur sitting at her feet with a small flower in its ear.

"You ready?" the girl, Volturnus shouted out to him.

"Yep" Yami shouted back.

"Go Squirtle" She shouted as she threw her Pokéball.

""Go Yugi"

A Turtle Pokémon with blue arms and feet appeared. It had a blue bushy tail, a brown shell and a yellow stomach. "Squirtle" it said innocently.

"Hi, I'm squirtle"

"You ready Squirtle?" Volturnus asked getting into a battle stance.

"Yep, let's go"

"We'll start" Yami said. "Yugi quick attack and then thundershock".

Squirtle, use bubble to try and slow it down" Volturnus yelled at the Pokémon.

Squirtle drew in a big breath and a moment latter many tiny bubbles surrounded Yugi.

"Yugi use Thundershock" Yami calmly shouted.

Yugi grinned and then moments later, after all the bubbles disappeared, a small limp figure was lying belly up.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Yugi is the winner" the red clothed boy called out.

"Thanks Hephaestus" Volturnus said turning to the boy after she silently recalled Squirtle.

"Thank-you for the match but we have to go now" Yami said, Yugi sitting back on his shoulders.

"Oh... Okay, well thanks for the battle and I hope we meet again someday" Volturnus said as she and her friends started to walk away.

* * *

Yami, Yugi and Joey reached the Mt Moon Poké centre a little before nightfall and were able to rent a room for the night. Yami was sorting through his supplies when Ryou flew into his room.

"Hi Ryou" he said without looking up.

"Hi Yami, Where are Yugi and Joey?" he asked after looking around and seeing that they weren't in the room.

"Their downstairs having a check-up"

"Check-up?"

"Yeah, were going to be travelling through Mt Moon tomorrow and I want them to be healthy" "So what's up with you?"

Ryou told him all about the mountain that he had seen and then left through the open window.

Yami was left wondering what he did when he was by himself but then thought that it was probably nothing and that he needed his rest. He wanted to be at his best while going through the mountain tomorrow.


End file.
